when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Octo-Sunshinian War
"The Octo-Sunshinian War seems to be the second time that Octarians were attacking Octo Valley in the name of ?DJ Octavio. How can the Sunshine Empire and the Octarian Empire attack each other since they just took the Great Zapfish Again? How in the name of the Great Zapfish can Splatoonia fall under the hands of war and hatred while the USRAC War intensifies?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Knowledge of War The Octo-Sunshinian War (also known as the Second Great Turf War) is a war where it was then to be the second time where the Octarians attacked Octo Valley and took the Great Zapfish again. The war lasted for 13 months, and it made the world of Splatoon to merge into the Sunshine Realm, but DJ Octavio and a few thousand of surviving Octarians fled into an exile in Bikini Bottom, thus foreshadowing the Third Turf War. This gave birth to a new Austria-Hungary-like constitutional union, the Sunshinian-Splatoonian Empire, and soon, it would join the New Central Powers for the Werman Reich, Austria-Hungary, the New Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria and all of its allies for the Beleninsk Pact. Commanders Coalition of the Red Star *Emperor Karlboo I (Sunshine Realm) *Cap'n Cuttlefish (Squidbeak Splatoon) *Agent 3 (Squidbeak Splatoon) *Agent 4 (Squidbeak Splatoon) *Werner Werman (Werman Reich) *Georg Friedrich (Bavaria) *Karl von Habsburg (Austria-Hungary) *Simeon Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (Bulgaria) *Dündar Ali Osman (Ottoman Empire) *Minni Minnawi (Darfur) *Abdul Wahid al Nur (Darfur) *Pieter Groenewald (Volkstaat) *Anton Alberts (Volkstaat) *Corné Mulder (Volkstaat) *Said Dheere (Dervish State) *Mohammed El Senussi (Senussi Federation) *Idris bin Abdullah al-Senussi (Senussi Federation) *Saud bin Abdulaziz (Jabal Shammar) *Ilham Aliyev (Azerbaijan) *Novruz Mammadov (Azerbaijan) *Zakir Hasanov (Azerbaijan) *Boris Motovov (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *Yuri Motovov (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *Yevgeniy Motovov (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) Global Liberation Union *DJ Octavio (Octarian Army) History Prelude Just when a single Octoling named Octoson took the Great Zapfish from Inkopolis and Cap'n Cuttlefish decided to try and take it back, he however only has his granddaughters (or the Squid Sisters) and Inkling named Inktvis, so he decided to take some help, and it was the New Central Powers and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact (including some from the Coalition of the Red Star), but the Sunshine Realm went first. The Sunshine Realm could only help them if he promised from King Karlboo I to give Inkopolis and any other of its surrounding places as territories of the Sunshine Realm. Battle of Isle Delfino At 19 July 2022, the Octarians saw that the Sunshine Realm would invade them, so DJ Octavio decided to send troops to Isle Delfino to attack it, but they failed as they were killed by the Sunshine Realm Army, the New Central Powers and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, along with a few thousand troops from Coalition of the Red Star member states, a few weeks later. Battle of Octo Valley After the Octarians' failed attempt to take over Isle Delfino and having a lot of battles in the Octo-Sunshinian War months later, the Sunshine Realm Army, along with the help of the New Central Powers, the Beleninsk Pact and the Coaltiion of the Red Star, pushed the Octarian Army to Octo Valley while having its strength shrinking drastically, and soon, the Octoweapons were destroyed and many Octarians were killed. On 9 May 2023, 35% of Octarians were killed (while the rest, most notably DJ Octavio officially surrendered), and weeks later, the SRA destroyed DJ Octavio's Machine, but DJ Octavio fled from Octo Valley to Bikini Bottom for an exile. Inkopolis and Octo Valley, including its surrounding areas, were later merged to Sunshine Realm to avoid invasions, thus forming the Sunshinian-Splatoonian Empire, a new member state of the New Central Powers, thanks to Werner Werman himself. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:USRAC War Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events